yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Jones
Ken Jones is an OC created originally created by PrincessAire, however he was later adopted by Redandsymmetry. He currently attends Akademi High School and is an exchange student from America. Appearance Ken has messy blonde hair that he does not keep properly at all, which makes him look like "just got up from bed". He also has brown eyes. Personality Ken is a very risky and adventurous guy, as he grew up in America. He is known for being a very protective person who would try to risk his life for someone, even if he doesn't know them. He usually doesn't go injustice go unpunished, and if the Student Council lets whoever that person is slide, he'll make them pay in his own ways. He is usually compared to Mira Yasahi, leader of the Gardening Club because the both of them have a strong sense of justice. Persona Ken is a savior. If a player tries to kill someone while Ken is in range, Ken will immediately pull away the person that the player was trying to kill, and will bring that person to an empty room and will immediately lock the door. Afterwards, he will call the police. The only way to stop him from calling the police is to kill him before he gets to lock themselves inside the room. If a camera is pointed at him, he will give the player a suspicious look. Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - He goes to his locker to change his shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the Cooking Club to watch Amai Mafin cook food. * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-1 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to his lessons in school * '12:00 - 1:00 '- Eats his lunch in the Cooking Club with Cattleya Shigeki and Amai Mafin and chats with them after they are finished eating. * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 2-1 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes to the Cooking Club and listens to Cattleya Shigeki on how to improvise missing Cooking tools in the kitchen. * '5:00 '- Goes home PrincessAire's OCs * Souchi Yamagochi - He is close to her and would usually eat with her during lunch time with Shingo Yamagochi. * Shingo Yamagochi - He is close to him and would usually eat with him during lunch time with Souchi Yamagochi. * Shoko Tamezaro - Shoko has a crush on him, but Ken usually shrugs him off and would call him a creep. * Mira Yasahi - They are friends, since they both have a strong sense of justice. However, they would only usually talk when the school tolerates things that shouldn't go unpunished. * Tsukina Oshio - They don't actually interact, but the way she acts in front of Souchi and Shingo makes Ken go in disbelief with Tsukina. Credits * Portrait - Avnore Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:2nd Years Category:Savior Category:Cooking Club Category:PrincessAire's OCs